


Эшбери-Хайтс (Ноттинг Хилл ремикс)

by Takihara



Series: 2017: миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Может ли одна из известнейших кинозвезд влюбиться в самого обычного парня?





	Эшбери-Хайтс (Ноттинг Хилл ремикс)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ashbury Heights (the Notting Hill remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184453) by [sullacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat). 



> Примечания: Эшбери Хайт – музыкальная группа и район Сан-Франциско, центр движения хиппи.  
> Прим., переводчика: раз - это мелодрама, и два - я не знаю, почему белый Маккой и черная Ухура брат и сестра, три - есть мат, четыре - переведено в подарок _lumos_, пять - в оригинальном тексте куча картинок, если хотите читать с ними - то смотрите ао3.

_Ну конечно, я видел этот фильм и решил, ну вы понимаете, что он был потрясающим — но, вы знаете, словно происходящим в каком-то другом мире, очень далеко от меня. Не то чтобы, конечно, Эшбери Хайтс был плохим местом проживания, но…_

***

И это я.

***

_Вот где я провожу дни и годы — в этом шумном уголке в центре большого-большого города — в доме, который мы купили вместе с женой… еще до того, как она ушла от меня к человеку, который выглядел как Харрисон Форд, только гораздо красивее. И где я теперь делю одиночество моей странной жизни с соседом по имени Скотти._

***

Рассеянно ероша волосы, Леонард спустился по лестнице особняка и подхватил легкую куртку с вешалки.

— Доброе утро, — приветствовал он Скотти, по-южному привычно растягивая слова. Тот сидел за столом на кухне, потягивая горячий чай.

— Прекрасное утро, Леонард, — ответил Скотти, как раз откусив кусочек тоста. — Предстоит сложный день?

— Не больше, чем обычно, — ответил он, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать беседу. Разговоры со Скотти заканчивались, как правило, либо смущением, либо раздражением Леонарда. Взрослый разумный человек, такой как Леонард, по умолчанию не имел ничего общего с вечным ребенком, которым был Монтгомери Скотт. Но все же тот был неплохим соседом: чистюля, вовремя платил за аренду, и даже если он иногда тупил, Леонард все равно признавал, что это не самая худшая черта для соседа по квартире.

— Ну, хорошего дня, — закончил он, вышел наружу через парадный выход и направился вниз по улице в сторону медицинского центра. Подсознательно избегая смотреть в лицо прохожим, Леонард спустился на пару кварталов и зашел в небольшой книжный магазин.

***

_И это была еще одна очередная безнадежная среда, когда я пошел пешком на работу, еще не зная, что этот день изменит мою жизнь навсегда… Кстати, вот это — мой небольшой медицинский магазин, в котором просто, ну, продается медицинская литература._

***

— Доброе, — поприветствовал Леонард стоящего за прилавком. — Как утро?

— Неплохо, сэр, — ответил тот и вернулся к происходящему на экране компьютера.

В те моменты, когда Леонард начинал беспокоиться о том, что становится ворчливым стариком, он напоминал себе своего же сотрудника, Спока. «Парень уже родился старым», — подумал он.

— Была новая поставка, и я сложил коробки у дальней стены кладовки. Мне разобрать книги прямо сейчас?

— Было бы великолепно, спасибо, — ответил Леонард, снимая ветровку и устраиваясь за своим столом. Он потратил несколько минут, проверяя письма и остальную корреспонденцию, прежде чем снова услышал голос Спока.

— Десять часов, Леонард. Хотите кофе?

— Спасибо, — кивнул он, задумываясь: интересно, сколько еще человек заметило бы эту его привычку, и было ли внимание Спока к его потребности в кофе продиктовано дружбой или обычной дотошностью.

В любом случае, Спок предлагал кофе Леонарду каждый раз, как только наступало десять утра.

Дверной колокольчик звякнул, когда тот вышел на улицу.

Мгновение спустя колокольчик звякнул снова, слишком рано для возвращения Спока, поэтому Леонард встал и двинулся в книжный зал. И заметил тихо вошедшего человека; тот выглядел знакомо… но не мог быть тем, о ком в первую очередь он подумал.

— Могу я помочь чем-нибудь? — предложил Леонард.

Повернувшись, мужчина взглянул на него. Да, конечно, это был Джим Кирк, звезда полудюжины боевиков, регулярно игравший романтические роли, мачо всея Голливуда, лицо журнала «Самые сексуальные мужчины на планете» выпуска 2010 года и участник большинства извращенных фантазий Леонарда.

Выпуск журнала Men’s Health с этим парнем на обложке лежал у него под подушкой почти год до тех пор, пока окончательно не развалился, а теперь Кирк был здесь, в его магазине. Невероятно.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил тот. — Я просто смотрю. — Несмотря на скрытые за солнцезащитными очками по-детски голубые глаза, было легко узнать его, кладущего на полку одну книгу и берущего в руки другую.

— Дайте мне знать, если что-то понадобится, — кивнул Леонард, возвращаясь к прилавку. Но все равно продолжал коситься на клиента, привычно подсматривая за его выбором книги. Он часто делал так раньше, пытаясь угадать специальность студентов меда по интересующим их заголовкам, пока покупатели не начали становиться все моложе и моложе, все чаще напоминая ему о том, чего он сам не смог достичь.

Увидев, как покупатель отошел к кофейному столику с менее качественной продукцией, он нахмурился.

— Знаете, здесь не самый лучший выбор, ну, если вы только не хотите что-нибудь бесполезное с красивыми картинками. Посмотрите на это, — подойдя к полке, Леонард выбрал одну из книг и протянул ее собеседнику. — Здесь довольно много неплохих иллюстраций и больше полезной информации — разумеется, если вы искали чего-то в таком духе.

— Иногда хватает и красивой картинки, — ответил Джим, и уголки его губ дернулись в усмешке.

— Действительно, — хмыкнул Леонард, но тут же возразил: — Если уж собираешься потратить деньги, получи за них как можно больше.

Рассмеявшись над его словами, Джим уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но тут зазвонил телефон.

— Простите, — кивнул ему Леонард и вернулся к прилавку, забирая с собой книгу. К тому времени, как он закончил планировать отгрузки на следующую неделю, Джим Кирк уже стоял у прилавка, держа в руках одну из книг с кофейного столика.

Бросив на него взгляд, Леонард сунул превосходную книгу, ту, которую он предложил, в тот же пакет, где лежала уже выбранная ранее, и вручил его вместе со сдачей:

— Я просто брошу ее туда — на тот случай, если понадобится актуальная информация, знаете, в дополнение к вашим красивым картинкам.

— Спасибо, парень, — сказал Джим, благодарно кивая головой, прежде чем забрать сумку и направиться к двери.

Когда он вышел, Леонард облегченно упал на стул за прилавком и выдохнул. Даже не попросил чертов автограф или что-нибудь типа того. На самом деле, это и так был сиюминутный порыв. «Было бы приятно увидеть его глаза, — подумал он и мысленно выругался: — Ты же взрослый человек, а не шестнадцатилетняя девчонка!»

***

Через пару минут вернулся Спок с кофе для Леонарда и чаем для себя.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречал какую-нибудь знаменитость? — отпивая немного, спросил Леонард.

— Однажды, — Спок кивнул. — В детстве я стоял в очереди в книжный магазин, такой же как этот, вместе с матерью, чтобы взять автограф у актрисы из телевизионного шоу, которое она часто смотрела. Кажется, это был единственный раз, — он сделал глоток, затем посмотрел так, словно не знал, следует ли ему сказать что-нибудь еще. — А вы?

— Да нет, не совсем, — ответил Леонард. И это было правдой, не так ли? Продавать книги — это совсем не похоже на непринужденную беседу. «Нет, я не общался с Джимом Кирком», — подумал он и допил чай. — Ты знаешь, я бы выпил еще. А ты?

— Этого достаточно, — ответил Спок. — Однако я останусь и послежу за магазином, если желаете. Сегодня прекрасный день, и прогулка будет приятной.

***

Леонард направился в кафе напротив, взял кофе на вынос и двинулся обратно к магазину, наблюдая, как на крышу соседнего медицинского центра приземляется вертолет. «Должно быть, кому-то плохо», подумал он, рассеянно гадая, что за несчастный случай или болезнь стала причиной такой срочной доставки больного в реанимацию в критическом состоянии.

Глядя наверх (а не туда, куда шел), Леонард завернул за угол и буквально налетел на Джима Кирка, чья рубашка тут же стала грязной и мокрой, а сотовый оказался на земле, разлетевшись на три части и тоже покрытый каплями.

— Дерьмо, — пробормотал Леонард, глядя на удивленное лицо Кирка.

Джим стянул с лица очки и взглянул на свою рубашку.

— Вот черт, — вздохнув, он покачал головой и подобрал обломки своего телефона.

— Позвольте мне помочь вам. — Леонард предложил свою салфетку Джиму, который взял ее с потемневшим лицом. — Послушайте, мне очень жаль. Это была полностью моя вина. Вы не обожглись?

— Не беспокойтесь, — покорным тоном ответил Джим, безуспешно пытаясь оттереть рубашку. — Я даже не заметил.

— Нет, стойте. Я живу близко, прямо за углом. Позвольте мне помочь вам. Хотя бы одолжить новую рубашку.

Джим взглянул на него, и Леонард впервые увидел эти глаза. Синие, почти бирюзовые, но с вкраплениями золота и зелени, что, кажется, делало их сверкающими. «Да, — подумал он, — ведешь себя ну совсем не как шестнадцатилетняя девчонка».

— Все в порядке, мне просто нужно подогнать сюда машину. Через несколько минут мне нужно быть в другом месте.

— Я вас отчищу и отпущу через пятнадцать минут, обещаю, — чем дольше Леонард смотрел на рубашку Джима, тем хуже он себя чувствовал. Все было потеряно… — И вы можете воспользоваться моим телефоном, если нужно. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы опоздали куда-то из-за меня.

Джим остановился, словно размышляя, как бы прошла его встреча в рубашке, залитой кофе.

— Когда вы сказали «близко», что вы имели в виду?

— Два квартала.

Джим окинул его оценивающим взглядом.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Но я должен быть на встрече через двадцать минут.

— Целых двадцать? Не проблема.

***

Открыв дверь, Леонард пропустил Джима вперед. Тот шагнул внутрь, оглядываясь по сторонам так, словно ожидал встретить тех, кто может его узнать. Леонард мог поклясться, что чувствует идущую от него подозрительность, и задался вопросом: на что похожа жизнь, когда день за днем приходится скрываться от зоркого взгляда папарацци?

— Ладно, дайте мне пару секунд, — сказал он, окидывая Джима оценивающим взглядом и пытаясь решить, какую рубашка ему подойдет больше. — Если вам нужно в ванную, то она вон там.

Джим приподнял брови и чуть улыбнулся, бросив на него заинтересованный сексуальный взгляд, затем отправился в ванную — к сожалению, совершенно не ради того, чтобы подготовиться к сексу. Парой минут спустя Леонард спустился вниз с чистой, выглаженной рубашкой и встретил Джима Кирка, стоящего в гостиной с голым торсом и держащего в руках забрызганную кофе рубашку.

***

— Я могу попробовать ее отчистить, если позволите, — предложил Леонард, стараясь не смотреть на скульптуру мышц живота, быстро спрятавшихся под рубашкой. Его собственной рубашкой на теле Джима Кирка. При этой мысли он сглотнул, надеясь, что эрекция, угрожающая вот-вот появиться, все-таки сделает это, когда он уже останется один.

Хотя что-то в его голосе, по-видимому, его выдало. Джим повернулся и взглянул на него почти обвиняющим взглядом, а затем вдруг расслабился — словно поняв, что Леонард не представляет угрозы.

— Хотите что-нибудь выпить? — предложил Леонард, направляясь в сторону кухни.

— Телефона будет достаточно, спасибо.

— Да, конечно, — откликнулся Леонард, указывая Джиму на городской телефон. Тот тут же снял трубку, набрал номер и тихо заговорил:

— Да, это я. Я знаю. Извини. — Вздохнув, он оглянулся вокруг. — В любом случае… Эй, парень, какой у тебя адрес? — спросил он и повторил в трубку сказанное Леонардом.

— Они за углом, будут здесь через несколько минут.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — повторил Леонард. — Ох, погодите, вы пропустили пуговицу, — пробормотал он, делая шаг навстречу к смущенному Джиму. — Ваша рубашка… Ну, то есть моя рубашка… Черт, просто дайте мне поправить ее, — выговорил наконец он, принимаясь сверху вниз расстегивать и заново застегивать пуговицы, не заставляя Джима вновь показывать голое тело. Закончив, он разгладил плечи и усмехнулся, затем поймал взгляд Джима и остановился. Тот не выглядел сердитым, но… удивленным. И это было неправильно, подумал он. У Джима Кирка наверняка было не меньше десятка людей, готовых по первому зову выполнить его любой каприз.

Что, в конце концов, может быть интересного в каком-то старом, ворчливом книготорговце.

— Все, готово, — закончил он.

— Спасибо, — ответил Джим и одарил его теплой ухмылкой. Не той, что появлялась на обложках журналов, слабее, но настолько же ослепительной.

Леонард заставил себя отвести взгляд в сторону, чтобы не потеряться в этой улыбке.

— Где назначена встреча? — спросил он.

— В медицинском центре, — отозвался Джим, старательно смотря в сторону.

— Да, это действительно прямо за углом, — подтвердил Леонард. — Во сколько начало?

— Кажется, мне нужно быть там к… — Джим полез за телефоном, вытащил один из обломков и покачал головой. — Вроде бы к одиннадцати-тридцати.

Леонард взглянул на свои часы. — Уже почти половина, но вы успеваете.

— Если нет, — вздохнул Джим, — ну, всегда есть какая-то еще работа, верно?

— Не будь идиотом, — резко сказал Леонард, заработав этим острый взгляд Джима. — Я хочу сказать, что ты слишком хорош в том, что делаешь, и это все знают. — Идея о ком-то, кто не захотел бы работать с Джимом Кирком, потому что тот опоздал всего на несколько минут, казалась абсурдной. — У меня дома есть поговорка, — добавил он, — если ты собираешься ехать на кентуккийское дерби, то ты не оставишь своего лучшего жеребца в конюшне.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Жеребца, действительно. Не думал, что меня когда-нибудь так назовут.

— О боже, извини, — Леонард смущенно опустил голову, не понимая, почему вообще об этом подумал. — Прозвучало глупо. Я просто имел в виду, понимаешь, тебя стоит ждать.

В эту секунду ему не хватило сил отвести глаза, поэтому он вдруг заметил, как Джим слегка покраснел.

— Ну, хотя бы несколько минут, да? Буду надеяться на это. — Гудок снаружи привлек их внимание. Джим повернулся: — Это за мной.

Кивнув, Леонард ощутил, как бешено бьется его сердце при мысли, что все сейчас кончится.

— Извини еще раз за все это. И… — «И просто скажи это, Леонард». — И было приятно провести с тобой время. Странно, но приятно.

Джим усмехнулся.

— Да, — сказал он. — Ну, еще раз спасибо. Я верну тебе рубашку.

— Оставь себе, — ответил Леонард и услышал стук в дверь. Кинув: «Пока», Джим отправился к выходу, и дверь за ним закрылась.

Прислонившись спиной к двери, Леонард откинул голову и закрыл глаза. «Это было на самом деле?»

Он выпрямился на рефлексах, скорее ощутив, чем услышав стук в дверь. Развернувшись, он распахнул ее, даже не проверяя, кто пришел, и удивленно раскрыл глаза, снова увидев за ней Джима Кирка.

— Эй, — спросил он. — Забыл что-то?

— Книги, — ответил Джим, делая шаг навстречу и поднимая сумку. Повернулся обратно к Леонарду и пробормотал: — Еще раз спасибо.

— В любое время, — откликнулся Леонард, ухмыляясь при виде суперзвезды в его собственной рубашке, стоявшего в его доме, глядевшего на него. Прежде чем он успел отреагировать, Джим придвинулся ближе, слишком близко, чтобы Леонард полностью утонул в его глазах. Джим взглянул ему в лицо, помедлил, затем наклонился еще ближе и оставил на его губах мягкий поцелуй — всего одно долгое касание губ.

«Кажется, я сплю, — подумал Леонард. — Или ударился головой, и без сознания, и все это мне чудится». Но поцелуй закончился, и Джим смотрел на него почти испуганным взглядом — и все это было на самом деле.

— Извини за эту фразу, «странно, но приятно», — сказал Леонард, желая снова вызвать на его лице улыбку.

Джим фыркнул. «Готово».

— Да ладно. Я думаю, «лучший жеребец» был реально хуже.

Леонард вслух рассмеялся и положил руку на плечо Джиму, одновременно прижимаясь к его лбу своим. Джим снова взглянул на него:

— Наверное, не стоит упоминать об этом, — сказал он, отстраняясь.

— Никто мне не поверит, — хмыкнул Леонард.

Джим коснулся его плеча с выражением лица, которому лучше всего подходило определение «покорное».

— Пока, — еще раз сказал он, и Леонард снова закрыл за ним дверь и опустился на пол.

***

Несколькими днями спустя Леонард шел домой, вниз по улице, своим обычным путем, доказывая самому себе, что все случившееся ранее не стало переломным моментом в его жизни, вовсе нет. Что он вовсе не прокручивал каждый раз перед сном в памяти мягкий поцелуй, что отчаянно не пытался вспомнить запах одеколона Джима, словно навечно оставшегося в его голове.

На что похоже — ощущать себя тем, кто готов потратить несколько миллионов ради одной улыбки на лице Джима?

***

Сегодня Скотти был одет в странный наряд: ярко-зеленые штаны и рубашка. Леонард никогда точно не знал, чем тот занимается: тот просто проводил все время в интернете и иногда уезжал на несколько дней.

— Как дела? — спросил его Скотти.

— Неплохо, — ответил Леонард, проверяя почту. Рядом с телефоном он заметил записку и спросил: — Что там? — почерк Скотти никогда не бывал разборчивым.

Скотти взглянул на него.

— Твоя мама, — расшифровал он. — Ее нога, она была сердита и спрашивала, что же ей такого сделать, чтобы ты собрался навестить ее.

Леонард бросил взгляд в его сторону и поинтересовался:

— Когда она звонила?

— Пару дней назад.

Закатив глаза, Леонард вздохнул.

— Спасибо и на этом, — сказал он. — Было еще что-то?

— Ничего важного, — ответил Скотти. — О, погоди. Недавно было еще что-то, но я думал, что кто-то шутит, и не записал.

Леонард развернулся к нему:

— Кто это был? — спросил он.

Скотти замолчал, словно пытаясь вспомнить.

— Он сказал, что его зовут Джим. Кажется, он остановился в «Ритц». — Он потряс головой. — Это реально было странно. Сказал, что если ты захочешь с ним связаться, то должен спросить Оптимуса Прайма.

Сердце Леонарда застыло на мгновение.

— Когда он звонил? — ворчливо уточнил он у соседа, и тот взглянул так, словно удивлялся тому, что в этой новости было хоть что-то важное.

Скотти всем своим видом выражал, что это не розыгрыш.

— Э-э-э, несколько дней назад, — смущенно ответил он.

— Святый боже, парень, — проворчал Леонард, набрасывая матери записку и перекидывая ее Скотти, затем сбежал к себе, на второй этаж, где уселся на свою кровать. Вытащив телефон, он долго смотрел на него, а руки его дрожали. Джим Кирк звонил ему. Джим-чертов-Кирк. Который поцеловал его, и забыть это было неимоверно сложно, забыть взгляд его глаз и ощущение его губ. Он ничего не хотел больше, чем…

«Возможно, он просто хотел вернуть рубашку?» — спросил он себя, разыскивая номер отеля. Его пальцы дрожали, пока он набирал номер.

Мгновением позже раздался голос Джима.

— Алло?

— Привет, э-э-э, это Леонард. Леонард Маккой. Из книжного.

Ему хорошо было слышно, как Джим рассмеялся.

— Потрясающее хладнокровие, Леонард, перезвонить через три дня. Я удивлен.

«Удивлен чем?» — спросил он себя, взглянув на телефон.

— Мой сосед — идиот, — сообщил он Джиму. — Я получил твое сообщение несколько минут назад.

— О, ладно — ответил Джим, и замолчал.

Леонард подождал немного, не уверенный, о чем еще говорить.

— Ну, э-э-э, ты хотел…

Джим перебил его:

— Я думал, может, еще пообщаемся? Можешь прийти сюда, часам к четырем?

— Да, могу, — глубоко вдохнув, ответил Леонард. — Я должен спросить, где живет мистер Прайм?

— Что-то типа того, — хмыкнул тот. — Позже. — Связь прервалась, и, лежа в кровати, Леонард взглянул на потолок и усмехнулся.

***

Первое, что заметил Леонард, выйдя из лифта на четвертом этаже — огромный постер фильма, с центра которого на него смотрело лицо Джима Кирка.

Вторым, на что он обратил внимание, оказалась толпа людей в коридоре, перекрикивающих друг друга.

«Эффекты были лучше, чем я ожидал, но с таким режиссером, который, знаете, любит…»

«Я слышал, что они подписали контракт как минимум на два сиквела», — перебил другой. Леонард прошел мимо них, ища нужный номер и задаваясь вопросом, тот ли это вообще этаж.

Дверь открылась, и его поприветствовала юная девушка:

— Привет, — сказала она. — Сюда.

Все еще почти беспокоясь, что мог заблудиться, Леонард расслабился, только увидев Джима в другом конце комнаты.

— Простите, не расслышала ваше имя, — заявила женщина, глядя на него поверх блокнота.

— Леонард Маккой, — ответил он.

— И какой журнал вы представляете?

— Журнал? — переспросил он, и та вопросительно подняла брови. Да, тогда все это имело смысл. Джим сидел в кресле на фоне постера последнего фильма. И эти люди снаружи.

— Э-э-э, журнал, — еще раз сказал он. И выпалил первое, что пришло в голову: — «Спортс Иллюстрейтед».

Ее брови задрались еще выше.

— Не ожидала вас, ребята, — пробормотала она, записывая имя. — Ладно, у вас есть двенадцать минут. Джим! — позвала она. — Леонард Маккой, «Спортс Иллюстрейтед».

— Спасибо, Карен, — кивком отослал помощницу Джим, сдерживая смех до тех пор, пока за ней не закрылась дверь. — О боже, почему ты сказал «Спорт Иллюстрейтед»? — он рассмеялся, опуская голову.

— Первое, о чем подумал, — хмыкнул Леонард, рассматривая его вблизи. «Черт, он шикарно выглядит». — Рад, что ты позвал. Но не ожидал.

— Я тоже, — согласился Джим. — И эй, извини за это, мы немного отстаем от графика. Это ненадолго, и пока мы можем, не знаю, поболтать немного?

— Почему бы и нет, — согласился Леонард. — Итак, чем ты здесь занят?

— Разговорами с репортерами целыми днями, — ответил Джим, покачиваясь в кресле. — Немного вопросов, немного ответов. Ничего нового, — закончил он. — Но фильм очень интересный, и, думаю, будет тем еще хитом.

— Надеюсь, — кивнул Леонард.

— Ну, а ты? Как у тебя дела, Леонард Маккой? — дразнящим тоном спросил Джим. — Что интересного в книжном?

— О, нам по ошибке пришли альбомы с фотографиями, — отмахнулся Леонард. — Красивые, но бесполезные. Тебе бы понравились, — добавил он, втайне надеясь, что позабавит Джима.

Еще несколько минут они разговаривали, Леонард пытался мысленно не считать минуты, но знал, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Это то самое время — «сделай или умри». Поддавшись вдохновению, он предложил:

— Ну, что ты думаешь о том, чтобы куда-то выбраться ближе к вечеру? Могу угостить тебя ужином, если хочешь.

— Не-а, — с сожалением сказал Джим. «Не повезло». — Сегодня вечеринка в честь фильма, я обязан был там.

— О, хорошо. Ну, может, завтра?

— Я уезжаю завтра, — мягко сказал Джим.

Пауза.

— Ну бля, — выдохнул Леонард, заработав этой фразой смешок Джима. — Извини, но я просто… Вернусь домой, и точно прикончу соседа.

— Это не его вина, я должен был объяснить лучше, — откликнулся Джим. — Я вернусь в этот город в следующем месяце, может быть, выберемся куда-то тогда?

— Надеюсь на это, — ответил Леонард, подавляя разочарование внутри мыслью, что вот этот мужчина, сидящий напротив, хотел провести с ним время, даже если это будет не слишком скоро. — И что ты хочешь…

Открылась дверь, и Карен суетливо вернулась в комнату.

— Еще пару вопросов, мистер Маккой, — направляясь к ним, прощебетала она.

Леонард вздохнул и развернулся к Джиму:

— Итак, мои читатели хотят знать, могут ли они рассчитывать на любой вид спорта в этом фильме.

Джим покачал головой.

— Много бега и падений, но никакого конкретного вида.

— Есть какая-то особая причина для этого упущения, мистер Кирк?

— Да, дело происходит на космическом корабле, — невозмутимо ответствовал Джим.

Вставая, Леонард улыбнулся уголками губ:

— Возможно, ситуация улучшится в сиквеле.

Джим посмотрел на него.

— Я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать. Спасибо, что заглянули, — и, тоже встав, пожал ему руку. — Сколько еще их там, Карен? — спросил он в сторону.

— Еще несколько, Джим, — ответила та. — Если вы пройдете сюда, мистер Маккой, — она взяла Леонарда за руку и указала на дверь, — мы сможем поговорить с остальными гораздо быстрее.

«Остальными?»

«Остальными» оказалось еще четверо актеров. Леонард не смотрел этот фильм, и самые простые вопросы о сюжете оказались удовлетворительными для всех участвующих сторон.

Он закончил с последним и шел по коридору, когда вдруг услышал голос Карен.

— Мистер Маккой, — позвала та. — Сюда, пожалуйста.

Заинтригованный, он последовал за ней в другую комнату, в которой еще не был во время небольшой экскурсии. Оказавшись внутри, он увидел сидящего на диване возле окна Джима. Тот пил пиво и смотрел на город.

Заметив Леонарда, он ухмыльнулся:

— Ну привет.

— Ты, наверное, мазохист, если хочешь услышать от меня еще больше вопросов об этом проклятом фильме, — рассмеялся Леонард, подходя к нему.

— Твои вопросы были не самыми глупыми за сегодня, если ты, конечно, мне веришь, — закатил глаза Джим и глубоко вздохнул, дожидаясь, пока Леонард сядет. — Итак, это, наверное, самая сумасшедшая вещь, которую я когда-либо делал, — сказал он, оглядываясь и проверяя, не наблюдает ли кто-то за ними, но в комнате больше никого не было. — Я, конечно, делал странные вещи, но… Я свободен сегодня вечером.

— Что?

— Что я такого сделал? Я освободился, — таинственно улыбнулся Джим.

Не в силах поверить в это, Леонард уставился на него.

— Ты освободился… освободился, — повторил он, широко ухмыляясь. — Великолепно. Ну, хочешь поужинать… О, погоди, черт, — застонав, он откинулся на спинку дивана.

— Что-то не так?

— У моей сестры день рождения, — ответил он. — Ну, знаешь, будет просто праздничный ужин. Блядь, — он потряс головой. — Как я мог забыть.

— Все в порядке, — сказал ему Джим.

— Нет, я уверен, я смогу освободиться, — возразил Леонард. — Я вижу ее постоянно, она не будет возражать.

— Нет, я имею в виду, если тебя устроит, я пойду с тобой.

Джим Кирк хотел пойти с ним… Леонард чувствовал себя ужасно запутавшимся.

— Пойти со мной на день рождения сестры?

— Это все еще проблема? — Джим выглядел уже менее уверенно.

— Нет, нет, не совсем… Я имею в виду… — Леонард замолчал, затем начал снова. — Я буду в восторге, если ты пойдешь со мной сегодня.

Джим снова усмехнулся и слегка покраснел:

— Замечательно.

***

Пожарная сигнализация уже замолкала, когда Нийота постучала в дверь элегантного таунхауса на Телеграф Хилл. Хикару со вздохом открыл дверь.

— Паша пытался приготовить тебе ребрышки, — сказал он, целуя ее в щеку.

***

— Ох, дорогой, — воскликнула та, возвращая поцелуй. — Значит ли это, что нам придется заказывать ужин?

— Все не так плохо, — донесся до них с кухни голос с хорошо различимым русским акцентом. Скоро из-за угла появился и сам ухмыляющийся Павел. — Если я обрежу подгоревшее, то все будет превосходно, — добавил он, обнимая ее. — С днем рождения, Нийота. С днем рождения!

— Спасибо, ребята, за все, — ответила она, проходя в гостиную и сбрасывая пальто на диван. — Не стоило так беспокоиться.

— Пожалуйста, — откликнулся Сулу. — Эй, ты слышала, что Лен приведет кого-то на ужин? Сегодня. — Павел усмехнулся и снова исчез на кухне.

— Еще нет, — Нийота покачала головой. — Кто-то, кого мы знаем?

— Не говорит, просто сказал, что посторонний человек.

Вскоре раздался звонок в дверь, и две пары глаз в ожидании уставились в сторону выхода.

— Смотрите, кто пришел на ужин! — рассмеялся Сулу, распахивая дверь.

Леонард стоял рядом с Джимом, слегка покачиваясь на каблуках.

— Вечер, — сказал он. — С днем рождения, сестренка, — добавил он и наклонился, чтобы обнять Нийоту.

— Спасибо, — ответила та, скашивая во время объятия через плечо брата взгляд на его спутника. — Вау, скажите мне кто-нибудь, что он просто похож на…

— Ну да, это Джим, — быстро закончил Леонард, перебивая ее. — Джим, это моя сестра, Нийота, и мой лучший друг, Хикару.

Одну, ужасно длинную секунду они молчали, пока Нийота не протянула руку.

— Джим, — с улыбкой сказала она. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Аналогично, — ответил тот. — О, и с днем рождения, — спохватился он, полез в пакет и достал из него небольшую упакованную коробку. — Для тебя.

— О боже, — прошептала Нийота. — Тебе было не обязательно… — Тем временем Хикару пожал руку Джиму и также представился. — Прошу, проходите.

Дождавшись, пока все пройдут, Нийота разлила вино и пригласила всех в кухню.

— Это будет весело, — шепнул Леонарду Хикару. — Паша выронит все из рук. Просто на прошлой неделе мы смотрели на Нетфликсе «Второе пришествие». Шикарный фильм, один из наших любимых, — добавил он Джиму, тут же рассмеявшемуся:

— Спасибо.

— Паша, иди познакомься с Джимом, — ухмыляясь, позвал Хикару.

На зов из-за угла вышел Павел.

— Приятно познакомиться… — начал он, но тут наконец разглядел, кто стоит перед ним. Хлопнув глазами, он выронил тарелку, которую держал в руках, и замер.

Пытаясь не засмеяться, Леонард тряхнул головой.

— Не так уж это и забавно, — шепнул он Хикару, нагибаясь, чтобы помочь Джиму и Нийоте, собиравшим с пола осколки. — Вот, давайте сюда, — он вытащил уже собранное из рук друзей. — Павел Чехов, а это Джим.

— Джим Кирк, — поправил тот, протянул Паше руку и добавил: — Приятно познакомиться. Извини за это все, — сказал он, указывая на пол, с которого Сулу как раз заметал осколки.

— Ты извиняешься? — Павел рассмеялся. — Нет, это я извиняюсь. — Скосив взгляд на стоящего рядом Хикару, он поцеловал его в щеку и повернулся обратно к Джиму. — Мой партнер считает, что шутки — это весело. Я мог бы просто не кормить его ужином сегодня.

Дверной колокольчик снова звякнул.

— Я открою, — откликнулась Нийота, впустила в дом Скотти, соседа Леонарда, и представила его Джиму.

***

Через несколько минут Джим извинился и отошел в туалет. Как только он покинул комнату, все развернулись к Леонарду.

— Ой, что, это тот Джим, с телефона? — тут же спросил Скотти. — Черт, прости, чувак, я просто…

— Лен! — тихо вскрикнула Нийота. — Почему ты не рассказывал мне о нем?

Леонард пожал плечами, стараясь не показывать нервозность.

— Ну, в общем, это было слишком внезапно, — уклончиво сказал он.

Хикару бросил на него взгляд.

— Что? — проворчал Леонард.

Сулу встряхнул головой.

— Будь осторожнее, — предупредил он.

— Как обычно, — напомнил Леонард. — Ты же меня знаешь, я никогда не выкидываю вещи вроде…

— Вроде чего, свидания с кинозвездой? — слова Джима раздались совсем рядом, и он тут же вошел в комнату. Давая пройти Сулу к кухне, он придвинулся ближе к Леонарду и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Джим, ты любишь ребрышки? — позвал Хикару с кухни.

— Люблю, — ответил Джим, садясь на софу рядом с Леонардом, и завел со Скотти непринужденную беседу о спортивных автомобилях.

***

Ужин был съеден, и Скотти предложил помочь Сулу вымыть тарелки, пока остальные вели разговор, начавшийся еще во время еды.

Вскоре они принесли кофе и блюдо с пирожными.

***

— Смотрите, там остался еще один, — позвал Скотти, указывая на квадратик брауни на тарелки после того, как все получили по куску. — Чур, это мой!

— Не так быстро! — прервал его Павел. — Сегодня день рождения Нийоты, у нее есть преимущество.

— Если кто-то захочет, то может взять, — та оглянулась на остальных.

— Я думаю, мы должны выбрать честно и по справедливости, — заявил Сулу. — Вызов? — предложил он, поднимаясь и беря в руки тарелку, не обращая внимания на громкий стон друзей. — Нет, это будет лучше, чем в последний раз! — Прокашлявшись, он продолжил: — Думаю, мы все согласны, что в последнее время нам не слишком везло. Так, — он усмехнулся, — думаю, это пирожное достанется тому, кто расскажет самую грустную историю.

— Тогда оно точно мое, да? — выкрикнул Скотти. — Посмотри на меня, нет девушки, нет даже перспективы реальной работы, а не подработки, как сейчас. Мой сосед — суровый ворчун. Без обид, — он развернулся к Леонарду.

— Не засчитано, — равнодушно отметил Леонард.

— В довершение всего я толстею, и скоро со мной никто не захочет трахаться, — закончил тот. — Так что брауни по праву мой!

— Не так быстро, — оборвала его Нийота. — У моего соседа каждый день новый мужик или баба, и сейчас они наверняка трахаются в моей постели. Извини, — сказала она Джиму, и тот отмахнулся. — Я не могу найти в этом городе хорошего парня — кого бы не встретила, или женатый, или гей.

— А я что, не существую? — пробормотал Скотти.

Она нахмурилась, игнорируя его.

— И я боюсь, что меня уволят или, еще хуже, переведут в другой город, потому что не хочу бросать вас, ребята. Так что брауни мой!

— Перевод — это одно, — мягко ответил ей Хикару, и за столом стало тихо. — Это лучше, чем быть уволенным или выкинутым из авиации на пенсию только потому, что ты не можешь притворяться тем, кем не являешься. — Он повернулся к Чехову, который во все глаза смотрел на него, и одарил его особой улыбкой. — Летал на F-15 Страйк Игли, выполнял боевые задачи в Ираке и Афганистане, — пояснил он Джиму. — Заработал шесть медалей за воздушные операции, и меня «ушли», потому что я люблю этого человека. — Опустив взгляд, он горько усмехнулся.

За столом на несколько минут повисла тишина, которую прервал Леонард.

— Да, — протянул он. — Но ты легко заработаешь миллионы в частной промышленности после того, как сдвинешь свой авиабизнес с мертвой точки.

— Верно, — серьезно ответил Сулу, но, не выдержав, рассмеялся: — Так что, мне не достанется брауни?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Павел. — Но, может, достанется мне? — он обвел друзей взглядом. — Они не приняли у нас заявление, сказали, что недостаточно документов. — Он взглянул на Сулу и пожал плечами. — Может, в конечному счете, мы обратимся в частные агенства. Дороже, конечно, но… мы просто хотим иметь семью. Но, поскольку я из другой страны, потому что Сулу уволили на службе, потому что мы гей-пара… мы не выглядим достаточно стабильно, чтобы суметь обеспечить ребенка.

Нийота взяла его за руку.

— Это самая глупая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышала.

Чехов вернул ей пожатие.

— Да, — согласился он. — Но что мы можем сделать? Решают они.

Скотти вмешался:

— Нийота может сделать это для вас, родить вас ребенка, не хочешь? — он ткнул ее в плечо.

— Насколько я знаю, мы ей нравимся… — Хикару взглянул на нее. — Но до такого мы еще не дошли. Ну, ладно, что насчет Леонарда? — Он развернулся к другу.

— А что насчет меня? — Леонард покрутил головой.

— Ты не хочешь урвать кусочек брауни?

— Ну, — он откинулся на спинку кресла. — Может быть, это немного несправедливо, но мне не везет уже так давно, что я сам точно не могу сказать, сколько. Все в жизни не так. Брак не удался, я никогда не увижу свою дочь, так как они постоянно ездят по стране. Меня выгнали из мединститута, я не могу позволить себе отдельный дом, поэтому приходится жить со странными соседями, без обид.

— Не засчитано, — вмешался Скотти.

— Мне тридцать пять в сентябре, а я уже старая и ворчливая сволочь.

— И Джим больше никогда не захочет с тобой встречаться, если мы расскажем ему, что в школе тебя звали «Боунс».

— Боунс? — Джим рассмеялся.

— Это потому что ребенком я был ужасно тощим.

— Это потому, что у него был… — Сулу начал смеяться так, что из глаз у него потекли слезы. — Ну, его утренний стояк длился немного дольше, чем просто до прихода в колледж.

Леонард покачал головой.

— Ты покойник, — сказал он. — Теперь, когда я достаточно опозорился, могу я забрать брауни?

— Как насчет меня? — спросил Джим, и все развернулись к нему.

— Тебя? — удивленно глянула на него Нийота. — Ты хочешь сыграть за брауни?

— Думаю, я могу попробовать, — с усмешкой ответил Джим. — Никто в шоу-бизнесе не принимает меня всерьез. Я стараюсь брать драматические роли, из тех, что вообще предлагают, но, не знаю, я играю, а они смотрят на меня так, словно у меня слюни текут по щекам. — Он пожал плечами. — Я не могу выйти на улицу без того, чтобы попасть под камеру — они за мной следят — пару месяцев назад у меня из-за них были неприятности: они толкались и пихались, и я оттолкнул одного, чтобы просто пройти. Теперь у меня иск на десять миллионов долларов, по которому я сужусь до сих пор.

Он продолжил, вертя в руках салфетку:

— С семьей все идет наперекосяк — отец умер, когда я был маленьким, отчим бил меня, я не говорил с братом уже около десяти лет… Нет ни настоящих друзей, ни кого-то, с кем можно просто посидеть за столом и поговорить, вот как сейчас, — он посмотрел по сторонам, проверяя, как другие реагируют на его откровения. — Конечно, это стоит брауни.

За столом в очередной раз повисла тишина.

— Все равно, — наконец рассмеялся Скотти, нарушая тишину. — Ты Джим Кирк. Никакого тебе брауни, -сказал он, и все по-доброму засмеялись.

— Ты все равно не станешь его есть, потому что растолстеешь, и никто больше не предложит тебе роль, — поддразнила его Нийота.

Джим громко засмеялся.

— Наверное, ты права, — сказал он, наблюдая, как та разрезает кусок на небольшие порции, чтобы каждому досталось хоть немного.

— Спасибо, ребята, — поблагодарила она всех. — Я так вас всех люблю.

— С днем рождения, милая, — Леонард протянул руку и поцеловал ее в лоб, ловя взгляд Джима. Он не знал о его семейных проблемах Кирков — и это заставило Леонарда осознать, насколько важную роль играли окружающие в его жизни.

Вскоре они ушли, и двинулись в сторону центра, в район, где было легче поймать такси.

— Ну, так чем ты занимаешься в свободное время? — спросил Леонард.

Глядя на него, Джим пожал плечами.

— Не знаю… Вообще я специализировался на английской литературе, если, конечно, в это можно поверить. Изучал Шекспира и Диккенса, играл в театре в колледже. Думаю, я бы хотел продолжать это и дальше, — признался он. — Но каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, находится очередной блокбастер, в котором я должен спасти планету, человечество, убить плохих парней…

Он замолчал, смотря куда-то в сторону.

— Я уже столько раз был в Сан-Франциско, но так ни разу и не поднялся наверх, — признался он, указывая на Койт Тауэр, возвышавшуюся в нескольких кварталах неподалеку.

***

— Отличный вид, — признал Леонард. — Ты должен… Эй, куда ты идешь?

— Иди за мной и узнаешь, — крикнул Джим, устремляясь вперед. Леонарду пришлось перейти на бег, чтобы догнать его.

— Хочешь подняться туда? — недоверчиво спросил Леонард.

— Почему нет? У меня вряд ли еще появится шанс залезть туда ночью, без людей вокруг. Я имею в виду, там же есть лестница, верно?

— Есть, — кивнул Леонард. — Но я не уверен, что туда стоит идти, там темно, и все закрыто.

— Что, Боунс, соблюдаешь правила? — поддразнил его Джим и направился в сторону парка.

— Разумеется, нет, чертов ты Боунс, — пробормотал он себе, догоняя Джима.

***

— Ну, как прошла встреча? Тогда, когда я пролил на тебя кофе? — спросил Леонард, пока они медленно поднимались на холм.

— Все прошло хорошо, — сообщил Джим. — В следующем фильме я буду играть врача, и они хотят, чтобы я понаблюдал за другими медиками, чтобы понять, что они делают. — Через несколько мгновений он сам задал вопрос: — Сколько лет твоей дочери?

— Ей десять, — сказал Леонард. — Ее зовут Джоанна. После нашего развода ее мать снова вышла замуж и вернулась обратно в Джорджию.

— Джорджию? А я-то удивлялся акценту, — усмехнулся Джим. — Почему ты не вернулся?

— Это больше не мой дом, — пожал плечами Леонард. — В любом случае, Нийота тоже здесь, и она никогда не вернется в Джорджию, так что… я здесь.

— Ты здесь. — Они добрались до вершины крутого холма, слегка запыхавшись. — Это самая красивая вещь, которую я видел за долгое время, — прокомментировал Джим, уставившись на мост Золотые Ворота и мост Бэй. Вода под ними сверкала, словно россыпь алмазов. Джим опустился на землю, глядя, как Леонард садится рядом, все еще тяжело дыша после ходьбы.

— Теперь, серьезно, что могло бы сделать этот подъем не бесполезным? — проворчал Леонард, обращаясь к Джиму, который тут же наклонился к нему и поцеловал его.

— Я признаю свою ошибку, — пробормотал Леонард, даже не думая отодвигаться. — Ты знаешь, я думаю, что мне чертовски нравится вид отсюда, — улыбаясь, сказал он, поднял руку к лицу Джима и, вернув поцелуй, углубил его, сдвигаясь ближе, пока их тела не прижались друг к другу. — Это безумие, — выдохнул он.

— Ага, — признался Джим, беря его за руку и переплетая пальцы.

— Я не думаю, но… — Леонард не мог поверить, что это спрашивает он сам, — есть ли хоть какой-то шанс, что ты вернешься обратно со мной — ко мне?

Глядя на воду, Джим снова покачал головой.

— Это будет слишком сложно. Много кто ждет моего прихода, — сказал он и с надеждой спросил: — Но я могу увидеть тебя завтра?

Леонард убрал прядь волос, упавшую на лицо Джима.

— Я думал, ты уезжаешь завтра.

— Должен был, — ответил тот, увлекая его в глубокий поцелуй.

***

Они еще несколько раз встречались в течение следующей недели — сначала за тихим ужином, потом за обедом, и на следующий день тогда же. Рассказали друг другу о своей жизни и своих мечтах, болтали, как старые друзья, просто наслаждаясь компанией друг друга. Леонард признался Джиму, что не стал врачом из-за болезни отца и неудавшегося брака.

— Книжный магазин был его идеей, — сказал он. — Но это не самый худший способ заработать себе на жизнь.

Джим рассказал о том, как он и его мать сблизились в последнее время, но он чувствовал, что та была больше заинтересована в его славе, чем в нем самом как в человеке.

— Я боюсь ей рассказывать что-то о себе, знаешь? Кажется, я просто знаю, что в конечном итоге это окажется на страницах газет, перевранное и перекрученное, чтобы, выставив меня идиотом, продать свои бумажки.

Леонард узнал, что Джим чувствовал себя одним во всей вселенной. Джим узнал, что Леонард чувствовал то же самое.

***

Их заметили в пятницу вечером, во время ужина в небольшом ресторанчике в Чайнатауне. Джим вызвал машину, чтобы та забрала их, но фотографы караулили возле ресторана и, как только они вышли за дверь, поймали их. Леонард никогда в жизни не испытывал ничего похожего на эти крики, слепящие вспышки и свет, и так близко подобравшихся к ним чертовых папарацци.

— Давай, Джим, дай нам сенсацию, — выкрикнул один из них. — Что насчет твоего друга, может, он порадует нас?

— Кто твой друг, Джим, Он твой парень? — пошутил другой, пытаясь вызвать реакцию, любую реакцию. — Тогда поцелуйтесь!

Джим поднял глаза и агрессивно двинулся навстречу, но Леонард схватил его за руку, останавливая. Свет, ослеплявший их, погас, но он держал Джима до того момента, пока они не скрылись в автомобиле. Тонированные стекла надежно защищали их от внешнего мира.

— Я не должен был делать этого, — покачал головой Джим, глядя на руки Леонарда, сжатые в кулаки.

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Они как животные.

— До сих пор… Когда я рядом с тобой… Я не знаю. Мне не нравится развлекать их. Я просто хочу… — не договорив, он замолчал и не произнес больше ни слова, пока они не покинули улицу. — Я могу попросить отвезти тебя домой, — предложил он, кивком указывая на водителя, — если только… ты не хочешь сегодня вернуться со мной, в отель? — задал он вопрос, и лицо его озарилось внутренней надеждой.

— Я согласен, — прошептал Леонард, беря руку Джима в свою. За то время, что они провели вместе, они не заходили дальше поцелуя и легких прикосновений. Вокруг всегда были люди, всегда узнававшие Джима. Леонард задался вопросом, мог ли Джим специально осторожничать, пытаясь выяснить, был ли Леонард тем, кем казался, или нет.

— Отель, — попросил Джим водителя, затем потянулся к Леонарду и оставил на его губах поцелуй. Уже через несколько минут они вошли в отель и двинулись к фойе. — Ладно, дай мне несколько минут, чтобы выгнать всех, затем поднимайся.

Пять минут спустя Леонард уже поднялся на лифте и вышел в коридор с бутылкой шампанского в руках. В дверь он стучал с улыбкой, настолько яркой, что с трудом мог сдерживаться. «Это наконец-то случится», — думал он про себя, и даже не мог вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз было так хорошо.

Потом Джим открыл дверь, и при виде выражения его лица настроение Леонарда тут же упало.

— Что случилось? — спросил он.

— Ты должен уйти, — тихо сказал Джим. — Извини, кое-что случилось, я позвоню тебе…

— Кто это? — раздался позади него женский голос. Вслед за голосом появилось и тело, принадлежащее красивой блондинке с ослепительной улыбкой, словно сошедшей с рекламы зубной пасты, и носящей ужасно тесную одежду. — О, это для нас, дорогой? — проворковала она, заметив бутылку. — Джимми? — она переспросила, не понимая причины молчания.

— Обслуживание номеров, — наконец, выдавил из себя Леонард, чувствуя, как его почти выворачивает наизнанку. — Держите, мэм, — сказал он, и ее лицо осветилось такой же яркой и счастливой улыбкой, какой была его собственная всего несколько мгновений назад.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джим, и Леонард повернулся и зашагал прочь. — Люси, иди в комнату, я подойду через минуту, — бросил Джим и закрыл за собой дверь. — Эй, подожди, — выкрикнул он, быстрыми шагами догоняя Леонарда. — Слушай, мне жаль, мне очень жаль, я не знал, что она сегодня будет здесь.

— Хреновый сюрприз, Джимми. Кто она?

Глядя в пол, Джим вздохнул.

— Мы встречались, — признал он. — Кажется, они взяли и привезли ее, — говоря, он смотрел куда-то мимо плеча Леонарда. — Похоже, видимо, я проводил слишком много времени с кем-то, кто…

— С мужчиной, — закончил за него предложение Леонард. — Должно быть, сложно зарабатывать деньги, снимаясь во всех этих мужских боевиках, пока сосешь члены, верно?

Взгляд Джима ожесточился, и он быстро оглядел коридор, проверяя, что их никто не слышит.

— Я не знаю, что ты хочешь услышать в ответ, — тихо ответил он.

— Думаю, «прощай» — это то, что люди обычно говорят в таких ситуациях, — бросил Леонард, направляясь к выходу.

— Боунс, — позвал Джим.

— Пока, Джим, — отозвался Леонард и шагнул в лифт.

***

Несмотря на боль в сердце, Леонард посмотрел фильм. Он был фантастическим, именно таким, как все и говорили.

***

И Джим был фантастичен настолько, насколько все от него и ожидали.

***

Три недели спустя Леонард сидел за обеденным столом дома у Сулу и Чехова, и уже заканчивал ужинать.

— Есть успехи с усыновлением?

— Юрист подготовил документы, — вздохнул Павел, собирая посуду со стола. — На самом деле, может, было бы проще, дойди дело до международного уровня, веришь? Может, мы скоро соберемся за границу, чтобы взглянуть на детей там, — сказал он, улыбаясь Хикару.

— Я готов поверить во что угодно, — ответил Леонард, — если это поможет вам. Вы будете замечательными родителями. Боже, ты заботишься обо мне больше, чем я сам.

— Как у тебя дела, Лен? — спросил Хикару. — Я имею в виду, как ты на самом деле?

*** 

— Отлично. Нет, серьезно, ничего не изменилось, не на самом деле. Неплохо провели вместе пару дней, и потом все закончилось. — По крайней мере, это было то, чем он утешал себя. — Что я еще могу сказать?

Голос Павла прозвучал из гостиной.

— Идите и посмотрите на это, — позвал он.

Они прошли к нему, и на экране увидели очередное развлекательное шоу. Там показывали Джима, и папарацци преследовали его по пятам, некоторые так близко, что Леонард напрягся и понял, что начинает злиться. Вдруг камера повернулась к девушке, шедшей с ним, и Леонард узнал Карен, его секретаря. Изображение задрожало, когда Джим оттолкнул фотографа, полезшего к девушке, и перешел на крик, веля оставить их в покое. Защелкали вспышки, появились камеры, и отовсюду посыпались вопросы.

Павел и Хикару, не сговариваясь, взглянули на Леонарда, стоявшего, сжимая кулаки.

***

Парой дней спустя Леонард возвращался с работы домой, и на пороге собственного дома его поджидал сюрприз.

— Эй, ты, — позвал он так небрежно, как только мог обращаться к Джиму, замаскированному по максимуму: в толстовке, солнцезащитных очках, тыкающего в мобильный телефон.

***

— Привет, — откликнулся Джим и взглянул на него. — Я ненадолго вышел, и теперь моя гостиница в осаде, а моих людей не будет в городе до завтра. Я подумал, может… — он остановился и вздохнул. — Я не знал, куда еще пойти.

— Заходи, — ответил Леонард, открывая дверь и пропуская Джима вперед себя.

***

Если Скотти и был удивлен, увидев Джима, он не показал этого.

— Привет всем, — сказал он, когда пришел домой после полудня. Сегодня он был в мокром сюртуке, никаких объяснений не попросил и не дал.

— Он интересный, — сказал Джим после того, как Скотти вышел, пока они разговаривали, стоя на кухне.

— Он не самый худший сосед, из тех, кого вообще можно найти. Чистоплотный, следит за собой. Просто не душа компании, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Ну, так что с тобой случилось? — вежливо спросил он, стараясь держаться как можно дружелюбнее, насколько это вообще было возможно, если не смотреть на Джима, и если учесть, что его сердце было разбито.

Джим фыркнул.

— Ты видел эту передачу? Чертов папарацци хватали Карен, а меня чуть не арестовали за это! — он с благодарностью принял пиво, предложенное ему Леонардом. — Киностудия жутко зла, угрожали заменить меня в следующем проекте, если я не пообещаю, что не буду попадать в неприятности с этими свиньями. Вот я и пытаюсь залечь на дно. — Он облокотился о тумбу, затем потянулся. — Будет легче, когда начнутся съемки. Мы снимаем на базе, поэтому они будут слишком далеко, чтобы вывести меня из себя.

— Нельзя же так жить всю жизнь… — начал Леонард и захлопнул рот. Кто он такой, чтобы учить, как жить, этого парня?

Джим промолчал, лишь бросил на Леонарда взгляд и вышел в гостиную, где потянулся за своими бумагами. Леонард взглянул на них.

— Сценарий? — спросил он.

— Да, новый фильм. Мы начинаем съемки через пару дней, и я до сих пор не выучил некоторые диалоги, — Джим нахмурился. — Это медицинский сленг, и от этого только сложнее.

— Нужна помощь?

Благодарно глядя на него, Джим кивнул.

— Можешь отрепетировать какой-нибудь из них со мной?

— Да, пожалуй, это будет даже забавно, — хмыкнул Леонард.

***

— Он должен был упасть с велосипеда вниз головой на улице, — пояснил Джим, лежа на диване и поедая яблоко. — Сильный ушиб головы и гематома височной и теменной области справа.

Подавив смешок, Леонард глянул на него и продолжил читать сценарий:

— Ослаблено дыхание справа. Что делаем?

Дернувшись словно ужаленный, Джим быстро сел:

— Мне нужны показатели пульса, и наденьте перчатки.

— Эй, вы даже не должны быть…

— Этот ребенок умрет, если мы не начнем работать прямо сейчас! — отрезал Джим, стоя и продолжая есть. — Реакция правого зрачка на свет вялая, анизокория. А теперь дайте мне два кубика фентанила и вызовите дежурного нейрохирурга. — Он взглянул на Леонарда. — Ну как?

— Думаю, ты готов, — ответил Леонард, откладывая сценарий в сторону. — Надеюсь, пациент выживет, доктор.

Джим уселся обратно, на этот раз приняв более расслабленную позу.

— Это то, чего я никогда не мог выдержать. Находиться рядом с больными и ранеными? Смотреть на кровь? — он покачал головой. — Единственная, от вида которой я не падаю в обморок — это моя.

Мгновение они оба молчали. Леонард заметил, как Джим смотрит на него изучающим взглядом.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Почему ты не вернулся в медицинский? Очевидно, что ты разбираешься в этом дерьме, и ты умный, то есть, я хотел сказать, из тех, кто наверстает упущенное быстро.

— Не хочу начинать все заново в тридцать пять лет, — покачал головой Леонард.

— Это не так много, — фыркнул Джим, бросая в него следующим листом бумаги. — Я уверен, что ты должен попробовать.

***

Они поужинали пиццей, поделились со Скотти, который схватил шесть кусков и ушел с ними к себе.

— Он много времени проводит за компьютером, — пояснил Леонард.

— Порно?

— Скорее всего, — кивнул он, и они оба рассмеялись. Леонард достал мороженое: — Хочешь?

— Да, — кивнул Джим, и он бросил ему ложку. Они ели его прямо из ведерка; Джим спрашивал про сестру Леонарда и друзей, а Леонард хотел услышать о том, как прошел пресс-тур в Европу того космического фильма.

— Долгое путешествие, — вздохнул Джим. — Много городов, много людей. Через несколько дней уже не понимаешь, где находишься, — с задумчивым взглядом он оглядел комнату. — У меня есть квартира в Лос-Анджелесе, которую я никогда не видел, — добавил он, кивая на картину, висящую на стене над диваном Леонарда. — Тебе она нравится?

— Да, — признался Леонард. — Я не знаю, меня никогда не задевали картины, на которых было изображено что-то непонятное, но я увидел эту — и, знаешь, она напомнила мне космос. Я представляю, на что он похож — пустое пространство, темное и опасное, но полное цвета. Не знаю… Звучит глупо, да?

— Не слишком, — ответил Джим, глядя на картину так, словно пытаясь увидеть то же самое, что видел в ней Леонард. — Мне нравится «Боунс», — добавил он почти сразу.

— Тебе что?..

— Хорошее имя.

Леонард рассмеялся.

— Ладно, — сказал он, относя коробку из-под пиццы на кухню, пока Джим доедал мороженое, и снова спросил себя: какого черта он делает здесь, рядом с этим парнем? Он никогда еще не встречал никого, кто бы больше нуждался в друге, и Леонард решил, что что бы ни случилось, Джим всегда получит это от него.

***

Принеся подушку, одеяло и простыню, Леонард положил их на диван и сказал:

— Извини, чего-то лучше я предложить не могу.

Джим фыркнул.

— Нет, спасибо, не надо. Я тут словно один из вас. И… это лучше всего. — Он посмотрел вокруг. — Мне не было так весело — просто сидеть и общаться — с… ну, с последней встречи с тобой, Боунс, — с ухмылкой сказал он, затем его лицо погрустнело: — Знаешь, я сожалею о том, что тогда случилось.

— Я знаю, — признался Леонард. — Это больно, врать не буду, но… Я понимаю, что тебе иногда бывает сложно.

Джим поднял на него глаза, оценивая сказанное, будто подспудно ожидая встретить сарказм или еще что-то подлое. Почувствовав искренность, он слегка расслабился и кивнул.

— Они думают, что знают, что лучше для меня, — сказал он. — Но иногда я думаю, что они больше волнуются о своей карьере, чем обо мне.

— А чего хочешь ты?

— Настоящей жизни, — признался Джим. — Семью, может быть, когда-нибудь. Друзей, как у тебя. Кого-то… кого-то вроде тебя.

Все это время Леонард не сводил с него глаз. Он только нашел место, где не думал о Джиме каждый день, каждый час, и теперь тот был здесь, в его доме, на его диване, и говорил, что хочет его.

— Джим… — чувствуя себя крайне неловко, начал он.

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил тот. — Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь сделать что-то нормальное, то все проебываю в конце концов. Извини. Но ты спросил, и я… — он замолк. — Я имею в виду, что когда-нибудь я откажусь от всего этого. Перестану быть очередным красивым лицом на экране. Меня перестанут привлекать в романтические комедии, не захотят, чтобы я взрывал астероиды или бомбы… Я не смогу заниматься этим вечно.

— А что насчет театра? — меняя тему, спросил Леонард.

Глядя в потолок, Джим усмехнулся.

— Я не знаю, — ответил он. — Это тяжело — я имею в виду, выступать каждый раз перед живой аудиторией, каждый раз работать с ними заново, без съемочной группы… — Джим остановился. — Ты думаешь, я смогу?

Леонард хмыкнул.

— Я уверен, что сможешь.

Джим осмотрелся и начал собирать мусор в комнате: побросал в кучу пустые бутылки и упаковки, затем отнес их на кухню. Собрав тарелки у раковины, он начал мыть посуду.

— Эй, не делай этого, — подходя к нему, позвал Леонард,

— Меньшее, что я могу сделать, — отозвался тот и, закончив с тарелками и стаканами, передал их Леонарду, начавшему вытирать их и убирать на место.

Ему было так хорошо, так уютно, что он не хотел говорить вслух, боясь, что предаст голос, потому что одно только это небольшое совместное дело уже переполнило его чувствами.

— Думаю, мне уже стоит лечь, — сказал он, убрав последнюю ложку. — Дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

— Будет сделано, — ответил Джим, останавливая уже уходящего Леонарда прикосновением к плечу. — Спасибо за все.

***

Час спустя Леонард уже лежал под одеялом и читал, когда раздался стук в дверь.

— Да? — крикнул он, и его сердце подскочило.

В комнату заглянул Скотти.

— Что происходит? — уточнил он.

— О чем ты?

— Я имею в виду, он там совсем один, ты здесь, тоже один… — Скотти выглядел смущенным. — Мне кажется, он расстался со своей девушкой.

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Леонард.

— Это было в газетах, — пояснил Скотти. — Почему ты… — он сделал намекающий на секс жест.

— Иди отсюда, — хмыкнул Леонард, и покачал головой, как только закрылась дверь. Мгновением спустя в дверь снова постучали.

— Я сказал, иди спать! — прорычал Леонард.

— Извини, — голос был не Скотти, и Леонард понятия не имел, когда с такой скоростью последний раз вскакивал и несся к двери, чуть было не переломав по дороге ноги.

— Подожди, стой, — крикнул он, увидев, как Джим, в один боксерах, делает пару шагов назад. — Я думал, что ты — это он, — пояснил Леонард, указывая на дверь Скотти в другом конце коридора.

Лицо Джима было в тени, и он выглядел моложе своих лет.

— Я могу войти? — спросил он.

Леонард протянул руку и подтащил его ближе. Оба они оказались внутри комнаты, через окно на них падал лунный свет, придавая мистический ореол происходящему, и они смотрели друг на друга. Леонард погладил пальцем щеку Джима, нос, губы.

— Ух ты, — прошептал он, закрывая глаза, пока Джим зеркально повторял его действия.

— Да, — подтвердил Джим, обхватывая ладонями лицо Леонарда и притягивая ближе. Они целовались: сначала медленно, потом глубоко и гораздо более страстно; затем торопливо начали раздевать друг друга, пока между ними не остался только лунный свет (а временами не было и его).

На следующее утро они сидели рядом в кровати Леонарда друг напротив друга — Джим у изголовья кровати, Леонард у изножья, и они до сих пор смотрели друг на друга так, словно волшебство должно закончиться с восходом солнца.

— Это самое сумасшедшее, что я когда-либо делал, — признался Джим, поглаживая пальцы Леонарда.

— Что именно, был с парнем? — уточнил Леонард.

Джим покачал головой.

— Нет, у меня было это и раньше, — сказал он. — Я имею в виду… просто быть с нормальным человеком. Сидеть в постели на следующее утро, не убегать, пока ситуация не стала слишком сложной.

Леонард рассмеялся. Джим кинул в него подушкой:

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду! Люди в шоу-бизнесе, они знают, как делаются такие вещи, дела, правила. Это, — указал он на себя и Леонарда, — нарушение всех правил.

— И ты соблюдаешь эти правила, Джим? — с интересом спросил Леонард.

Тот снова улыбнулся ослепительной улыбкой, той самой, что принесла ему двадцать миллионов долларов за фильм, картинной, но не настоящей. Затем наклонился и почти набросился на Леонарда с поцелуями.

— Думаю, нет, — прошептал он ему в ухо, оседлал его и с надеждой спросил: — Я могу задержаться здесь ненадолго?

— Оставайся навсегда, — ответил Леонард, обнимая Джима и целуя его: с лучами солнечного света волшебство осталось.

***

Еще часом спустя, выйдя из душа, они спустились на поздний завтрак. Боунс натянул пижамные штаны и одолжил Джиму свои беговые шорты.

— Ты любишь омлет? — спросил Джим.

— Конечно, — рассмеялся Леонард. — Сделаешь мне завтрак?

— Еще один из моих секретов: я невероятно талантлив, — признался тот, стоя позади Леонарда и оставляя поцелуй на его шее.

Они оба вздрогнули, когда в дверь позвонили.

— Дай мне избавиться от них, — пробормотал Леонард.

Он заглянул в глазок, но тот был чем-то закрыт. Недоумевая, Леонард распахнул дверь. Сотни вспышек фотокамер ослепили его, толпа журналистов подступила ближе, выкрикивая его имя, спрашивая, где Джим.

***

Словно олень в свете фар, он стоял там, шокированный донельзя, пока не услышал шаги за спиной. Джим, злой до такой степени, в каковой Леонард его никогда не видел, оттащил его от порога и захлопнул дверь.

— Блядь, — выкрикнул он и ударил кулаком в стену, и повторил: — Блядь!

— Что это было? — спросил Леонард.

— А ты как думаешь? — выплюнул Джим. — Ты говорил кому-то, что я здесь?

— Что? — Леонард обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него и вернуть себе самообладание. — Я — нет. Разумеется, нет.

— Твои друзья? Сестра? Кто-нибудь еще?

— Нет, уверен, и они никогда бы не рассказали никому, и ты это знаешь, — повысил голос Леонард.

— Поэтому этим утром весь Сан-Франциско и все папарацци проснулись и, не знаю, просто догадались, где я?!

Из ванной доносился голос Скотти, поющего в душе, и Леонард закрыл глаза, понимая, что кто-то из них, должно быть, все-таки проболтался.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он. — Ничего из этого не должно было случиться.

— Хорошо, что это случилось, Леонард, — ледяным тоном ответил Джим, доставая телефон и набирая цифры. — И завтра фотография тебя, полуголого, будет во всех газетах рядом с моей. Смотрите, кем стал, блядь, Джим Кирк! Отличная работа, я уверен, твоим друзьям понравится результат!

— Это чертова ложь, и ты это знаешь, — вцепляясь в его плечо, выплюнул Леонард.

Джим оттолкнул его.

— Отойди от меня! — прошипел он, развернулся и направился вверх по лестнице. — Да, это я. Нет, прямо сейчас. То же место, что и раньше. Да, я знаю, просто… давай, сейчас же!

Когда хлопнула дверь спальни, Леонард поморщился.

Через несколько минут Джим спустился обратно, одетый в ту же самую одежду, в которой пришел вчера, и увидел Леонарда, сидящего за кухонным столом и уронившего голову на руку. Все это время Леонард пытался придумать что-то, что могло бы изменить ситуацию, но, оглядываясь назад, он понимал: это единственное, чем все могло кончиться.

Телефон Джима звякнул.

— Да, я готов, — со вздохом ответил он и направился к двери.

— Джим, — позвал Леонард, и тот остановился, но не повернулся. — Позаботься о себе.

— Ты тоже, Боунс, — тихо ответил Джим, потянул на голову капюшон, нацепил темные очки и открыл дверь. Огромный телохранитель провел его мимо толпы на заднее сиденье автомобиля.

***

Девять месяцев спустя.

***

В двери книжного магазина ворвалась Нийота, на ходу бросая Споку:

— Где он?

— В своем кабинете, за бумагами, — ответил Спок, встречая ее взгляд и слегка краснея. — Я не уверен, что стоит его прерывать.

— Я обещаю, ему понравится, — усмехнулась Нийота, даря ему особенную улыбку, которую Спок тут же вернул. — Оставайся здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

Войдя в кабинет Леонарда, она заслонила собой разложенные на столе бумаги.

— Доброе утро, дорогой брат!

Леонард отодвинул ее в сторону, продолжая читать.

— У меня завтра тест, — проворчал он. — Это должен быть вопрос жизни и смерти, или кто-то умер, не меньше!

— Смотри, — велела она, снова отталкивая его. — Это список театральных постановок. Один мой знакомый в издательстве получил копию и отдал ее мне!

Леонард вздохнул и отложил книгу на секунду, проверяя, что та принесла ему. «Много шума из ничего» — увидел он на обложке.

— И?

— Смотри, кто там играет, — велела она, открывая страницу с загнутым уголком.

У него перехватило дыхание. Там был он, Джим Кирк, в пьесе Шекспира, на самом деле!

— «Много шума из ничего», — пробормотал он и оттолкнул ее. — Это правда.

— Нет, стой там, — велела Нийота и подтянула к себе стул. — Посмотри на меня, Леонард, я знаю, что прошлый год прошел не слишком гладко, но ты так много сделал за последние месяцы, что я не могу не сказать, как тобой горжусь. — Постукивая пальцами по столешнице, она продолжила: — Тебе удалось разобраться с опекой, и только посмей сказать, что это Рождество с Джо у нас было не лучшим на свете! Мама до сих пор говорит об этом. Теперь ты вернулся в колледж, учишься на врача, и мы все знаем, что ты должен…

— Я не справлюсь с магазином без твоей помощи, — перебил он ее.

— Нельзя урвать все сразу, — согласилась она. — Ты приложил чертовски много сил, чтобы все исправить, — почему бы не пройти до конца этот путь и не закончить его? — Отодвинув брошюру, она вздохнула. — Встреться с ним и скажи, что скучаешь. Как минимум это будет лучше, чем в вашу последнюю встречу.

— Я не хочу говорить это снова, — грустно ответил Леонард самым расстроенным тоном, который когда-либо использовал.

— Лен, не оставляй это так. Я знаю, что он беспокоился о тебе, это было видно по его лицу.

— Шекспир, да? — он взглянул на нее. — Чертов ребенок.

— Я или он?

— Оба, — он усмехнулся. — Теперь иди и дай мне закончить. Будешь работать сегодня?

С улыбкой на лице Нийота повернулась к двери.

— Думаю, да, — кивнула она и пошла в сторону выхода. — Похоже, Споку нужна компания, — добавила она и закрыла за собой дверь.

— О боже, нет, — сказал себе Леонард, отгоняя мысль о будущем члене семьи.

***

Леонард поймал такси и отправился в театр, указанный в той брошюре. Он дал дежурному администратору двадцать долларов, и тот пустил его. Стоя позади кресел, он смотрел, как Джим вышел на сцену, как поздоровался с другими звездами, как все смеялись и улыбаясь, заканчивая репетировать сцену.

***

Режиссер, сидящий где-то спереди, прокричал Джиму несколько строк, и тот взглянул в зал и кивнул; затем поднял глаза и заметил Леонарда. На его лице появилась широкая улыбка, и он помахал ему, а все на сцене обернулись. Леонард помахал в ответ, качая головой. Так много пребывания под камерами…

Спустя несколько минут режиссер объявил перерыв, и Джим спрыгнул со сцены и пошел к Леонарду, который уже и сам двигался навстречу.

— Привет, — бросил Джим, протягивая руку, и Леонард пожал ее. — Как дела?

— Неплохо, — кивнул Леонард, разглядывая его и отмечая произошедшие изменения. С ходу он уже мог сказать, что Джим выглядел гораздо более расслабленным, мирным. Чем бы тот ни занимался, это сработало. — Я услышал, что здесь играет кто-то знакомый, проезжал мимо и решил проверить.

— Да, — краснея, усмехнулся Джим. — Я собирался послать тебе пару билетов на премьеру, как только получил бы их сам. Небольшой сюрприз.

— Это здорово, — медленно ответил Леонард, глядя куда-то в пол. Теперь, когда он все-таки пришел, он не знал, что говорить.

Джим выглядел настолько же неуверенно.

— Я хотел позвонить, — начал он. — Было кое-что, что я хотел сказать, и… — мимо начали ходить люди, поэтому они отошли в сторону. — Ты можешь побыть здесь? Мы закончим через час, если это не слишком долго.

Леонард глянул на часы.

— Да, я могу подождать.

Наградой ему послужила ослепительная улыбка.

— Потрясающе, — кивнул Джим. — Скоро вернусь, — бросил он и вернулся на сцену.

Один из техников заметил Леонарда, сидящего достаточно далеко от сцены, и подошел к нему.

— Хотите наушники? — спросил он. — Будет легче слушать, звуковая система еще не настроена.

— Спасибо, — ответил Леонард, принял наушники и тут же надел их. Теперь он мог услышать диалоги и распознать их подшучивания друг над другом.

После нескольких сцен был еще перерыв. Джим собирался уже идти к Леонарду, но тут его остановил другой актер.

— Джим, — позвал его пожилой мужчина. — Кто твой друг?

Джим рассмеялся.

— Кое-кто знакомый. — Он взглянул в зал, словно пытаясь разглядеть Леонарда в темноте зрительного зала.

— Это тот парень, который был в прошлом году в газетах?

— Нет, — Джим покачал головой. — Просто парень, которого я знаю. Который когда-то мне помог. Я сказал, что достану ему билеты, вот и все.

— О, — тот, казалось, удовлетворился ответом. — Эй, я думал о сцене с Клаудио. Может, вместо…

Их голоса затихли, когда кровь застучала у Леонарда в ушах. Парень, которого тот знал? Да, он ошибся в самом начале, просто придя сюда.

Сняв наушники, он передал их техникам и покинул здание театра.

***

Парой часов спустя он услышал дверной колокольчик. Отложив учебник, он встал и направился в торговый зал, и остановился как вкопанный, увидев стоящего там Джима.

— Ты ушел, — обвиняюще заявил Джим.

— Я не хотел тебя беспокоить, — ответил Леонард.

— Но я хотел беспокоиться, — приближаясь, покачал головой Джим. — Я думал, это очевидно.

— Я тоже так думал, — признался Леонард, — но. услышал, как ты сказал, что я просто какой-то парень, который пристал к тебе с билетами. Я не хотел…

— Боже, Боунс, — Джим развернулся к нему, положив руки на бедра. — Я думал, что ты хотел мне что-то сказать. Зачем мне ставить тебя в такое положение, когда каждый будет следить за тобой, пытаясь выяснить все, что только можно. Я думал… — он замолчал и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Джим, — медленно начал Леонард. — Я не справлюсь с этим. Ты — тот, кто ты есть, и это здорово. Мне нравится, тот, кто ты есть. Ты великолепен и удивителен, и каждый во вселенной хотел бы быть с тобой. Но я — я просто не гожусь для этого.

— Но я не такой! — воскликнул Джим, приближаясь. — Я имею в виду, я, но иногда я просто человек. Просто Джим. Здесь, с тобой, просто Джим.

Леонард молча взглянул на него. Джим вздохнул.

— Я обычный человек, — тихо сказал он. — Просто Джим. Стоящий перед тобой, Леонард, и желающий, чтобы ты любил меня.

Когда Леонард наконец заговорил, голос его дрогнул.

— Я не могу, Джим.

***

Это было самое трудное решение, которое он когда-либо принимал. Боже, даже разводиться было не так больно.

— Я не уверен, что переживу следующий раз, когда останусь с разбитым сердцем. Я не настолько силен.

Джим ошеломленно смотрел на него расширившимся взглядом.

— Ничего себе, — сказал он. — Хорошо. Ну, тогда… Я понимаю, я имею в виду, я, наверное, никогда не был с кем-то, вроде…

— Извини, — перебил его Леонард. — Я никогда не думал, что мы…

— Нет, я понимаю, я знаю. Без обид. — Только когда Джим отошел прочь, он заметил на полу большой пакет. — Эй, я купил это, когда был в Европе. Просто увидел и подумал о тебе, — опустив глаза, признался Джим, более чем очевидно стараясь не показывать разочарования. — Ну, береги себя, ладно? — с печалью в глазах добавил он и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

Леонард смотрел, как он выходит за дверь. Затем повернул табличку на «закрыто», запер дверь и вернулся в кабинет, где достал бутылку «Джима Бима» и начал пить.

***

Он все еще сидел там следующим утром, когда Спок пришел открывать магазин. Тот послал его домой, принять душ и переодеться, но, как только Леонард ушел, Спок решил, что ему нужно подкрепление. Он позвонил Нийоте, которая вызвала остальных. Когда к обеду Леонард вернулся, то магазин был полон: друзья и члены семьи собрались вокруг, глядя на картину на стене кабинета.

***

— Это, что… — начала Нийота.

— Да, — кивнул Леонард.

— У тебя такая же в гостиной, — отметил Сулу.

— Там репринт.

— И это — настоящая? — недоверчиво уточнил Скотти.

Поджав губы, Леонард кивнул:

— Кажется, да.

— Василий Кандидский, — с гордостью сказал Чехов. — Один из самых известных российских художников. Его называют отцом абстракционизма, — добавил он, приобнимая Хикару. — Самый ценный подарок, Леонард.

— Боже, скажите уже мне, что я поступил правильно, порвав с ним! Я же прав, да?

Несколькими мгновениями спустя все вокруг забормотали о своем согласии.

— Боунс, — добавил Сулу. — Вы с самого начала знали, что вы из разных миров. Это всегда гораздо сложнее, чем кажется поначалу.

Нийота кивнула.

— И ты стоишь гораздо большего, чем он может тебе дать… Что конкретно он сказал?

Леонард кашлянул.

— Что он просто парень, просто Джим, который стоит передо мной. И хочет, чтобы я любил его.

Комнату заполнила тишина, нарушаемая только сопением Ниойты.

— Леонард, — голос принадлежал Споку, только что появившемуся в дверях. — Я не помню, чтобы вы действовали более нелогично. Ваши чувства очевидны, как и его. Он пришел просто увидеть вас, и просто предложил вам свое сердце, — сказал он в своей привычной спокойной манере. — Это не мое дело, но я не понимаю, почему вы его оттолкнули, — закончил тот.

Сердце Леонарда вздрогнуло, когда Спок заговорил, и его сверхъестественная логика прогнала весь туман, оставив только правду.

— Боже, я все испортил, да?

— Лен, — Нийота потянулась к нему.

— Мне нужна машина, кто-нибудь даст мне машину?

— Я поведу, — вызвался Сулу, и они все погрузились в джип. Сначала они поехали в театр, где вчера видел Джима Леонард, только для того, чтобы узнать, что весь актерский состав дает пресс-конференцию в гостинице на другом конце города. Бешеная гонка по холмам Сан-Франциско — и они в отеле «Четыре сезона». Леонард выпрыгнул даже раньше, чем автомобиль окончательно остановился.

— Удачи, — хором прокричали ему вслед друзья, паркуя машину.

***

Остановив кого-то из курьеров, он узнал, где проходило мероприятие: в большой зале на первом этаже. Он бросился туда, пытаясь пробиться как можно ближе к выступающим, задерживая дыхание при звуках каждого нового вопроса. Несмотря на то, что за длинным столом на возвышении сидело несколько человек, все микрофоны и большинство вопросов, казалось, были направлены на Джима Кирка.

Джим был одет в рубашку Леонарда, ту самую, которую одолжил у него год назад, при их первой встрече.

— Мистер Кирк, как вы себя чувствуете, оставив фильмы ради игры на сцене?

Звуки щелчков камер заполонили воздух, когда тот наклонился вперед и улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он. — Я начинал в театре, в колледже, так что мне напоминает это возвращение домой. Еще?

— Говоря о фильмах, — выкрикнул следующий, — я слышал, что ваш следующий фильм — биография Фостера, заявленного автором как гея. Вы недавно сделали камин-аут, признав себя бисексуалом. Вы снимаетесь в нем, чтобы шокировать людей в…

— Только потому, что там чертовски хороший сценарий, — отрезал Джим. — Лично меня гораздо больше волнует британский акцент, чем эти все разговоры про геев.

Многие в зале засмеялись, и слово взял другой репортер.

— Вы не боитесь, что поклонники, которые следили за вами много лет, станут…

Модератор в конце стола прервал вопрос:

— Мистер Кирк не станет отвечать…

— Нет, все нормально, я хочу ответить, — Джим сложил перед собой руки. — Мои поклонники, да. Те, кто беспокоятся обо мне, кто хочет, чтобы я был счастлив, были очень благосклонны, и я оценил это. Те, кому не понравилось… ну, я думаю, что они не были моими поклонниками? — снова защелкали камеры, когда он откинулся на спинку кресла и выпил воды.

Еще несколько вопросов задали другим актерам, но вскоре внимание репортеров вернулось к Джиму.

— Ходили слухи, что вы недавно купили дом в Сан-Франциско. Значит ли это, что вы собираетесь переехать сюда?

Джим покачал головой, и на его лице проскользнули неясные эмоции.

— Нет, я подумал, что, может быть… — он запнулся. — Нет, я вернусь в ЛА, когда закончится спектакль, а потом поеду в Англию сниматься в фильме.

— Ходили слухи, что вы встречаетесь со студентом меда — вы поэтому купили дом?

— Мы просто друзья, — покачал головой Джим и сделал знак модератору, который тут же крикнул: «Последний вопрос!»

— Мистер Кирк, — громко выкрикнул Леонард, перебивая остальных.

Джим повернул голову и увидел его: стоящего в толпе и задающего вопрос с бесстрастным лицом.

— Да? — спросил он.

— Есть ли хоть какие-то шансы, что вы и тот человек будете больше, чем друзьями?

Лицо Джима не выдавало ни капли эмоций.

— Я надеялся, что да, и я остался бы здесь, но мне сказали, что это невозможно.

— Но что, если этот человек…

— Его зовут Леонард Маккой, — прошептал ему репортер неподалеку.

— Да, спасибо, если мистер Маккой… — продолжил Леонард.

— К сожалению, у вас был только один вопрос…

— Нет, — Джим перебил модератора. — Пусть договорит. — Он все еще выглядел равнодушно.

— Останетесь ли вы, если он, то есть мистер Маккой, если он упадет на колени и будет умолять вас о прощении, потому что был идиотом, и будет просить вас остаться навсегда?

Джим взглянул на него, и большая часть камер в комнате также развернулась следом, наблюдая, как Джим с Леонардом, не отрываясь, смотрят друг на друга.

Джим наклонился к микрофону.

— Тогда, наверное, я скажу «да».

Большинство камер отворачивалось по мере того, как понимание настигало репортеров. Джим наклонился и шепнул несколько слов модератору.

— Доминик, хотите повторить свой вопрос? — спросила та.

— Конечно, — улыбаясь, ответил тот. — Мистер Кирк, ходили слухи, что вы купили дом в Сан-Франциско. Значит ли это, что вы остаетесь здесь жить?

Эта улыбка.

Джим наклонился к микрофону:

— Да. Да, остаюсь.

***

Толпа окружила их обоих, и со всех сторон посыпались вопросы, но ни Джим, ни Леонард не обращали на них внимания. Пробившись друг к другу, они не отводили взглядов, просто смотрели, не желая делиться этим моментом ни с миром, ни с кем-то еще.

Леонард взял Джима за руку, и они ушли в боковую комнату, где поцеловались, и это было похоже на возвращение домой.


End file.
